Pembaharuan
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Ajang di mana manusia akan melebihi batasan yang memiliki batas. Sebuah proyek pembaruan aset manusia akan digelar. Akankah semua yang direncanakan sesuai perkiraan?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

CHALLENGE

By Jaeseondaeseong

Editor: Hikasya

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kempo.

Kempo adalah beladiri Jepang yang mendunia. Banyak kalangan anak-anak, remaja, Bahkan orang tua yang sudah berumur kepala tiga pun belajar akan beladiri ini. Mungkin Kempo tak se-terkenal Karate ataupun Taekwondo, tapi meskipun begitu, tak jarang ada tempat yang mengajarkan Kempo. Dojo, itulah nama tempat pelatihan Kempo.

Di sudut kota, ada sebuah Dojo tua yang terlihat menyeramkan. Kenapa demikian? Rumor mengatakan, di Dojo tersebut setiap malam ada sebuah bunyi-bunyi seperti seseorang telah berlatih. Saat dicek masyarakat, dojo itu tak ada siapapun. Tapi anehnya, dojo itu masih terlihat bersih saat di terangi cahaya senter.

Yap! Dojo tersebut tak mempunyai penerangan malam.

Duk!

Duk!

Wusshhh!

Hosh... Hosh...

Terdengar suara seorang tengah berlatih kempo di dojo tersebut. Dari gerakan Furi Zuki sampai gerakan Ren Zuki. Furi Zuki adalah pukulan melingkar dengan menggunakan Hira Ken. Hira Ken adalah pukulan yang menggunakan dasaran telapak tangan dan 3 jari tengah yang di lipat. Sedangkan Ren Zuki adalah pukulan beruntun dengan dua tangan secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Haaahhh~," Naruto Namikaze. Dialah pemuda yang berbicara sendiri di dalam dojo tersebut sembari menghela nafas lelah.

Tak berselah lama, Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze kusina itu keluar dari dojo menggunakan pakaian biasa. Surai pirangnya memanjang sejalan dengan berjalannya waktu. Pipi yang terdapat tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing menambah keimutan tersendiri di wajah tampan dan berkulit tan tersebut. Tubuh tinggi tegap atletis karena sering melakukan latihan kerasnya dahulu.

Ahh, lupakan dahulu perawakan Tuan Muda Namikaze tersebut. Karena saat tak jauh dari tikungan rumahnya, Seorang pemuda berambut raven menghadang Naruto memakai double stick yang direntangkan di depan wajah Naruto.

Yang di hadang pun hanya memandang wajah datar sedatar yang ia bisa.

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan Uchiha?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan seringai sadis dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu akan seringaian Sasuke yang siap akan menghajarnya. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam tak menghadapi seringaian tersebut. Untuk apa meladeni seorang yang congkak, sombong, dan angkuh yang ada di depannya? Tak ada gunanya. Itu lah pemikiran Tuan Muda Namikaze pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Berduel-lah denganku besok di dojo Kyuutei besok malam pukul 07.00. Kutunggu kedatanganmu, Pecundang," seringai sasuke makin mengembang dan tatapannya semakin sinis. Mungkin maksud dari tantapan itu adalah 'Kau akan kalah'. Tantangan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi alis menukik ke atas oleh Naruto. Duel? Apakah tidak salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha muda yang berambisi membunuh seorang pembunuh kakak tersayangnya tersebut menantangnya? Bukankah dulu sekali dia pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto? Maa~ mungkin seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Terserahmu, Uchiha."

Naruto pun berjalan santai melewati Uchiha angkuh tersebut setelah menjawab tantangannya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan membelakanginya dengan seringai tak kunjung hilang. Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk duelnya dengan Naruto. Dulu sekali, Sasuke pernah menantang Naruto duel, hanya karena Naruto menyenggol bahunya saat berjalan. Sebenarnya dulu Naruto sudah meminta maaf. Tapi, Uchiha muda itu tak ingin memaafkan Naruto. Setelah membentak Naruto 'PULANG SEKOLAH TEMUI AKU DI BELAKANG SEKOLAH, BRENGSEK!' Sasuke pun pergi. Dan sesuai perkataan Sakuke, Naruto datang sendirian tanpa persiapan apapun. Sasuke dan bersama teman-temannya langsung frontal berlari untuh menghajar Naruto. Keroyokan, eh? Dan jadilah babak belur. Siapa yang babak belur? Yang babak belur adalah Sasuke dan Teman-temannya. Kejadian yang begitu singkat dan tak memakan waktu 2 menit, Sasuke dan teman-temannya tersungkur ke tanah dengan wajar babar belur. Yaree~, memalukan.

Yap, memalukan untuk sekedar diingat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bugkh!

Bugkh!

Brakk!

Di sebuah lapangan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlatih dengan cara memukul dan menendang sebuah samsak tinju.

Wajah putih kapasnya bercucuran keringat. Rambut hitam panjang mencuat andalannya berantakan.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah berlatih keras untuk membalas dendam. Seorang Uchiha memang mudah akan termakan kebencian. Entah itu dari hal sepele, atau pun masalah yang bisa dikatakan berat.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu, Namikaze!" kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari Sasuke. Tatapan tajamnya memandang sinis ke arah pukulannya. Membayangkan bahwa samsak tersebut adalah seorang yang telah di bencinya, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

"HAAARRGH!"

Braak!

Samsak tersebut terlempar jauh karena tak kuasa menahan tendangan Sasuke.

Berlebihan? Maa~ sebuah dendam tak akan ada yang namanya berlebihan. Apalagi karena dipermalukan. Heii, tak akan ada yang mau seseorang di permalukan!

Selagi raga masih memiliki jiwa, dendam akan terus di balaskan!

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke! Kau sudah menghancurkan samsak ke 3 hari ini," ucap Uchiha Fugaku pada Sasuke. Tangan bersedekap di dada, Pemimpin Klan Uchiha memandang datar samsak yang telah hancur karena putranya.

"Hai, Otou-Sama," Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke berlatih dari pukul 1 siang sampai 4 sore dan tak berhenti. Ingat, TAK BERHENTI!

Pantas saja jika menghabiskan 3 samsak yang telah berjejer rapi di lapangan Uchiha.

Lapangan latihan Uchiha memang memiliki alat yang hampir lengkap. Dari sebuah katana Kayu, sampai double Stick yang di bawa Sasuke Kemarin malam untuk menantang Naruto.

Tinggal menunggu hitungan jam lagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto berduel.

Yahh~ duel yang akan berakhirnya dendam, atau menambah dendam yang baru? Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sasuke-kun," Uchiha Mikoto memanggil anaknya dari lantai bawah. Mengharapkan putranya tak lupa untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Suami dari nyonya Uchiha itu pun telah siap akan hidangan yang di sajikan oleh Istri tercintanya di atas meja. Menunggu anaknya turun dari lantai atas, wajah Uchiha Fugaku masih dengan tampang datarnya.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sedikit keras, karena sunyinya pada kediaman Uchiha. pukul 06.30 di kediaman Uchiha memang sepi. Wajar saja, penghuni rumah hanyalah orang-orang kolot yang terlewat gengsi untuk saling tegur sapa.

''Cepat, Sasuke-kun. Otou-sama mu telah lama menunggu," senyum nyonya Uchiha tak lepas untuk menyambut datangnya Sasuke dalam acara makan bersama.

"Hn," hanya gumaman tak jelas yang di lontarkan Sasuke untuk menjawab peringatan ibunya.

Setelah Sasuke duduk, Mikoto dengan cekatan menyiapkan makan malam untuk anaknya. Manja? Hmm~ mungkin tidak. Karena Mikoto-lah yang meminta seperti itu. Dulu pernah sekali, Sasuke mengambil makanannya sendiri tanpa bantuan sang ibu. Tapi apa yang didapat? Makanan itu langsung didepak nyonya Uchiha dengan tangan terkepal erat dan tatapan bagai Pshycopath, nyonya Uchiha siap untuk menghajar Sasuke. Dan sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke tak pernah lagi untuk mencoba keganasan Okaa-samanya.

''Ittadakimasu!" tak berselang 10 menit, Sasuke telah selesai makan malam.

Saat akan beranjak pergi, ibunya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa memakai baju latihanmu?" Mikoto bertanya pada Sasuke yang diam memandang ibunya.

"Berlatih," singkat? Yaaa~ Uchiha sekali.

"Malam-malam begini?" lagi, pertanyaan Mikoto pada Sasuke. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala menandakan bahwa jawabannya adalah iya. Ibu Sasuke itu menatap cemas anaknya. Wajarkan, jika seorang ibu menghawatirkan sang anak. Itu adalah naluri seorang ibu.

Melepaskan tangan Sasuke, Mikoto pun menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan ingin sang kepala keluarga mencegah sang anak untuk keluar rumah saat malam.

Ternyata dan oh ternyata. Sang kepala Klan Uchiha menyetujui keinginan sang putra dengan kepala mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

A/N:

Fic ini ditulis oleh teman saya. Saya hanya berperan sebagai editor.


End file.
